


Barista

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, barista!Gwen, barista!Percy, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy works at a Coffee shop. One day, Gwaine; his crush stops by and asks him out on a date. Percy is shocked needless to say. for <a href="http://www.ladywarbler.tumblr.com">
ladywarbler</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista

Percy ran up another customer. He was typing things into the cash register when he saw out of the corner of his eye a regular; one of which Percy had a crush on. Gwaine. He was a year younger than Percy but he was an absolute sweetheart. They went to the same Uni together and had one of the same classes together. They ended up sitting next to each other on the first day and bonded instantly. 

Percy had discovered that Gwaine was also a transfer student, who transferred from Wales to pursue a career in America. 

"One double shot mocha express latte' with soy." Percy ordered, writing the order in messy scrawl on a cup to be made.

"Coming, right up." Gwen replied. She was one of Percy's friends that went to Uni with him. They had a small close knit group of friends, which included, Lance, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Elyan; Gwen's little brother. 

Some of the group grew up together, like Arthur and Merlin. Other's like Lance and Elyan met while in High School or Uni. 

Percy smiled shyly when Gwaine approached the register to order his usual, which was a cinnamon spice latte with marshmellows, soy and one shot of espresso. Percy despite his pride thought it was silly that he had memorized Gwaine's usual right down to the last bit. He knew though that it was because of his crush. 

"What time do you get off?" Gwaine asked, taking out his student card to pay for the drink. He swiped it easily, never taking his eyes off of Percy. 

Percy blushed. That sounded so dirty. "Um, 3, Why?" Percy hesitated. He wasn't sure what was happening. Gwaine couldn't possibly be asking him out, could he?

“I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for a pint?” Gwaine prompted, picking a stray piece of imaginary dust from his shirt collar.

“Really? What time? I mean yes, I would love to go out for a pint.” Percy tried. He didn't want to seem desperate.   
  


True this, he was desperate. Completely fucking desperate. But that was only because he hadn't sex in a long time and he didn't really want to have casual sex. He wanted a relationship. Percy honest to gods could not believe that Gwaine was asking him out on a date. Gwaine was kind of extremely out of his league. Gwaine was like a model and Percy although he had good looks wasn't quite up there.

“Sounds wonderful. I'll pick you up after your shift. “ Gwaine's charming smile made Percy feel uneasy. What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you gonna wear that?” Gwen teased.

“This? What's wrong with it?” Percy asked, frowning. He was wearing a red polo t-shirt with brown pressed slacks.

“Oh, sweetie.”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Gwen dismissed the subject.

“No, really, what's wrong with the outfit?”

 

* * *

 

Gwaine arrived, the clinking of the door alerted Percy. He was cleaning tables as he usually did right before he got off work.

Gwaine paused, looking around the shop for Percy. “Oi! Percy, You ready?”

“Yeah, just let me change out of my apron really quick and I'll be ready. “

Percy bypassed Gwen on the way to the small cramped break room. Gwen winked at him as Percy came back out and shoved on his jacket to leave.

“Have fun.” Gwen teased, grabbing the wash rag to continue where Percy left off. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I've been meaning to ask you out for awhile now.” Gwaine said simply as they walked together out to Gwaine's car. He said it like he had no idea Percy felt like he was gonna have a heart attack.

“Excuse me?” Percy said startled. He thought this was all a joke. In all honesty. He never thought Gwaine would like him like that and Percy was perfectly content to just have his crush on Gwaine in private without it ever coming to light.

“Yeah, I really like you. “

“But why? I mean-”

“Because you get me.” Gwaine replied simply. Like that was all that he needed to say and that was all that mattered.

A blush spread across Percy's face.

“Do you not feel the same?” Gwaine asked, tentatively. He waited for the rejection he might get.

It never came.

“Of course I do. I like you. A lot." 

"Well than let's go get a pint. And after I'll take you to dinner and then we can go to my place and snuggle up on the couch while watching Lord of The Rings." Gwaine smirked. 

If it was possible, Percy's face turned 10 shades of a darker red. Gwaine was perfect. 


End file.
